


Still bored?

by piyochan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Literally just them jumping on top of each other, Rope Bondage, Rubbing, Vaginal Fingering, bellybutton ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochan/pseuds/piyochan
Summary: Cecile is a spoiled princess. After mentioning she's bored, Satsumi teaches her a lesson.Girl!Cecil and Girl!Satsuki. 1/1 (Complete)





	Still bored?

“Miss, you’re under arrest!” a deep voice told her. The police officer in front of her was like static, only lines that came together to form a lazy figure. She tried to scream, to call for help, but no sound came out. After all, that’s what happens in dreams. Her wrists hurt even before he put her in handcuffs, that for some reason were fluffy and neon yellow. A palace hand was there, shaking his head in disapproval. A small bird came and ate the police officer…

She woke up. Her pupils tried to fix on a point, any point, before she realized the pain she felt on her wrists was real. She yelped, pulling on her arm, but it didn’t respond. It didn’t take long for her eyes to shoot open and her whole body to shake in surprise. Cecile was tied to a bed, ropes haphazardly knotted together through holes on the bedpost. Her bedpost, her room. Nothing had changed, only her situation.

“This… what?” Cecile tried to explain her predicament to herself while her already tired arms pulled more. She tried to straighten herself, nightgown strap falling to the side of her shoulder. The princess was trying to keep her composure, but it was hard without knowing what the heavens was happening.  
Her eyes searched for clues, for anyone that might help, but oh, how embarrassing would it be to explain this to a friend! How could she ever? “Help” she squeaked, almost a question. 

“Finally.” A voice said, and this one did not come from the police officer in her dream, because this was not the dream. “I’ve been waiting so fucking long. Do you know how much you sleep? You’re just so spoiled.” 

Cecile recognized the voice. She called the person by her name. “Satsumi!” Cecile pounded her mattress with her feet, smile beaming. “Satsumi, what happened? Please take these off!” she pleaded, wresting against the ropes.  
“Can’t do that” said the blonde, laying on her side on the floor. Under her a comfortable carpet with designs she seemed more interested in deciphering than to help her …friend. Friend? No, not friend.

“Why not?!” Cecile was getting anxious, and her skin was suffering under the constraints. But then she understood. The holes on her headboard, the frayed ropes, the ridiculously well tied knots. Only someone with superhuman strength could do this, and this happened to not be the first time she woke up and found herself either somewhere else, or stuck in a sort of predicament. 

“Satsumi… what do you want?” 

“I just figured, you mentioned you were bored last night.” Satsumi’s tone was slow, darkening with each word. “Only spoiled princesses like you get to be bored. You only got what was coming for you.”

Satsumi jumped up into sight, brushing her jeans off and taking a few steps towards the bed. Her mahogany-colored boots knocked against the smooth wood floor. “It’s only fair.” She told, locking eyes with Cecile. 

Cecile knew Satsumi was no help until she got what she wanted. And it seemed like school was in session, because the tall girl wanted to teach her a lesson. She cocked her head to the side, a small smile escaping. “If you have to.”

“I do.” Quickly retorted Satsumi, slipping her hands into her pockets. From where Cecile lay, the blonde seemed even taller. Her long arms and shapely legs were only second to the bit of skin that peaked between her tight jeans and t-shirt. It seemed Satsumi had been working on something, because her t-shirt had stains and holes. You could see her black bra through the thin material. Understated, rough, and sexy, Cecile thought, licking her lips. 

Cecile pulled her legs closer to her, feeling the tingle she felt when Satsumi was around. Everything Satsumi did, even unbelievable things like these were all worth it in the end. Whatever comment prompted Satsumi to try to ‘teach’ her a ‘lesson’ were only excuses. Normally they were shallow and dumb, but Cecile knew better than to listen. She knew to give up and let things unfold. She blew a stray brown hair out of her face.

Satsumi sat on the bed, legs stretched out. She kicked her boots off, which she wore without socks. She let herself fall backwards into the many pillows of Cecile’s adorned bed, blonde curls taking over the space. 

“You know…” she started, flicking the little pillows to the floor one by one. “Someone in such a position like you shouldn’t even be allowed to get bored. You have everything you could ever want, all of the entertainment in the world, yet you can say things like that.” Satsumi’s voice was more playful now. She turned over, laying on her belly. Her shirt rode up, showing off the dimples of her back and her round behind. Her plush breasts overspilled from the cups that were supposedly holding them. Her shirt looked impossibly tight. Cecile decided Satsumi had worn that on purpose.

“I’m only human, yes?” Cecile tried, her chest heaving. She felt as if someone had let out a whole colony of honeybees inside of her. They pricked and buzzed and made her feel awake, slimy-sweet and full of desire. She was right, she was only human, and trying to contain her feelings was absolutely the hardest thing she could do. Then again, she had to, being tied up.

Satsumi pulled herself closer to Cecile, acting as if nothing bothered her. Wasn’t she feeling the electricity that was pumping inside of her? Cecile had forgotten how much the ropes hurt her arms, and now subconsciously wrestled against her constraints. 

“Stop fidgeting.” sighed Satsumi, throwing her head back onto Cecile’s flat stomach. She used her palms as pillows under her head. Satsumi could feel the warmth Cecile emitted, the heat in her belly. She could feel the rise and fall of her chest, hear the frantic beating of her heart. This was her element.

Satsumi tried hard at being matter-of-fact, but the truth was that she felt like she was about to implode. She had been attracted to Cecile since meeting her, and had watched her from her solitary corners. Sounds creepy, but Satsumi had kind feelings growing towards Cecile, and they weren’t easy to ignore, or easy to understand. After many meetings and Cecile taking matter into her own hands they became lovers. You could even say a couple. And yes, Cecile mostly took over and directed, but on days like these Satsumi could let her more animalistic self out and have fun. 

“I’m not fidgeting!” Satsumi felt the rumble underneath her. Cecile had crashed her train of thought and brought her back to reality with her bird-like voice. She looked over to see the princess pouting. She was getting frustrated, and it showed. Satsumi turned her head over and closed her eyes, acting as if she was about to sleep, using Cecile’s tummy as a pillow. She grinned inside herself, loving the feeling of power she had over Cecile.

But Cecile had always been the boss, and even when she couldn’t command the situation openly, she had her ways to make Satsumi get a move on.   
Cecile sighed loudly, slumping. She smirked. “I’m bored.” She announced, unbothered. 

Satsumi jumped on her knees and on top of Cecile, her legs on each side of the girl. Her palms were pressed on each side of Cecile’s head, her face stern. Satsumi was serious, and her green eyes burned with scary passion. She put her knees closer to Cecile’s thin body, against the curve of her waist.   
“Didn’t I fucking tell you about this whole bored thing?” Satsumi grabbed the front of Cecile’s nightgown, the color of a tropical sea, now stormy under her shadow. Cecile hid her smile, batting her eyelashes. 

“I’ll show you not to be bored.” Said Satsumi, pulling on the delicate silk and tearing it right through the middle with a strong ripping sound. Cecile gasped, her wrists still tied, she flailed the little she could under Satsumi’s weight. 

Satsumi sat on Cecile’s hips, pulling her nightgown further down, opening it to her bellybutton. Cecile’s perky breasts became uncovered slowly as she moved, the flimsy fabric slipping to her sides. Satsumi palmed her breasts, feeling the dark nipples become awake. Satsumi gave a groan, pulling and playing with Cecile’s warm breasts, bobbing every time the princess jolted. 

She took a hand to the caramel skin, tracing it to her belly. Her pale finger played with Cecile’s bellybutton ring, a delicate golden star and aquamarine gem anchored to her bellybutton. Cecile watched, her body vibrating with want. “Still bored?” asked Satsumi, blonde eyebrow cocking up. Cecile tried to regain her composure, breathing out. “Yes, still bored.”

Satsumi gave her a look and took her tight t-shirt off, revealing her black bra, smooth and too small for her. Cecile’s eyes popped open, not believing her luck. She could never get tired of Satsumi’s big, beautiful breasts. She wanted to touch the milky skin, but couldn’t. Cecile felt like her heart dropped. She wrestled against her restraints, moaning. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, begging her to touch, but she could only watch and writhe. 

The blonde let the button of her own jeans open as she returned to Cecile’s torn nightgown. She picked the little fabric left with her index finger and pulled the rest of it. The whole dress torn by the middle, Cecile was left naked and tied to the bed, biting her own lip in anticipation. 

But Satsumi liked her to suffer. Satsumi turned her head around, messing with her own jean’s zipper, and taking it off slowly; painfully slow. She revealed dark green boy short panties, every bit boyish and sexy as she was. Cecile watched, knowing very well Satsumi wouldn’t rush unless she did something.

Satsumi faced Cecile again, but not looking at the naked girl. Not until Cecile called her name. Satsumi turned to her, lifting her eyes. “Hmm?” she asked, faking indifference. Cecile grabbed her ropes hard and opened her legs ever so slightly. Her folds were wet and glistening, calling Satsumi.

Satsumi almost fell to her feet, but didn’t. Still, it worked. Satsumi gave up and just threw herself on top of Cecile, her fingers playing with her pussy. Satsumi wanted to say something cutting, anything, but only a kiss came out of her mouth and into Cecile’s. Cecile’s tongue entered Satsumi’s sweet mouth, and it tasted of apple. 

Cecile’s hands fought to be freed, to take off Satsumi’s bra and feel her warm breasts against her, but couldn’t. She groaned and moaned as the taller girl sucked on her umber neck, her beating chest and breasts. Satsumi had full control again, and she grabbed Cecile’s hips to pull closer to her, hurting Cecile’s wrists. Cecile felt a jolt of desire. She pushed her hips closer to Satsumi, impossibly close, and tried to rub on her. But it wasn’t enough. Cecile could only jump and feel and beg.

“Please.” She finally said, not being able to hold it. She rubbed against Satsumi’s curvy body, wetting Satsumi’s underwear. “Please!” she called again, jerking against Satsumi, pleading. She needed this.

Satsumi grinned. She put a single finger between Cecile’s glistening folds. Cecile tried to rub against it, moaning, pulling the rope to cut her wrists. Satsumi moved the finger down, pushing Cecile to scoot even further, searching for her release, rope impossibly tight. 

Cecile groaned in pain, reaching Satsumi’s finger only slightly, heaving. “Hmmm” she moaned, stretching herself thin. Satsumi laughed as she put her finger into Cecile’s wet pussy, penetrating deep. Only one finger, though, wasn’t enough. 

Cecile moaned again, fucking herself on the single finger, needing more. Satsumi put another finger in easily, rubbing against her clit. Cecile followed with more jerking, her hips frantically pushing up and out, her breasts bouncing up and down, her wrists black and blue.

“Still bored?” Satsumi spoke over the moans of pleasure and pain. “Yes! Yes!” Cecile retorted, almost screaming. “So bored! I’m so bored!” Cecile cried. “Please, I’m so bored!”  
Satsumi kissed her with abandon, sucking on her tongue, melting their moths together. Her blonde curls made her look like a lioness over her prey, eating off Cecile’s open mouth. Satsumi took her fingers out and sucked on them, drinking the sweet juice. 

Cecile writhed, rubbing her thighs together to feel more, yelping in need. Satsumi quickly took her bra off, letting her breasts fall naturally, bouncing. Cecile gasped at their beauty. She again tried to touch them. She wanted so much to feel them on her.

Satsumi shook off her panties, heavy with wetness, revealing her wide hips. Her pussy was wet and pink, hidden between long milk thighs. She turned around to fling her underwear into a corner, showing off her curvy behind. 

“Satsumi” Cecile called, not being able to wit any longer. Satsumi climbled on her. She could feel the warm, wet heat of Satsumi’s pussy on her belly, wetting her. She tried rubbing again, but Satsumi was done playing games. Satsumi put her fingers inside Cecile, gently rocking them against her clit. Cecile moaned long and hard, breathing hiking up, eyes closed with pleasure. 

Cecile moved her hips against the fingers, her mouth open. Satsumi grabbed her breast, pulling on the sensitive umber nipples, getting more of a reaction from Cecile. She kissed Cecile deeply, again pulling and sucking on her tongue, biting her lower lip in between drunk moans. 

Satsumi started rocking herself on top of Cecile, enjoying the feeling of her dripping pussy rubbing against Cecile’s taut stomach. Cecile’ bellybutton ring bounced and shone bright against her pussy, smooth and wet. She could feel the ring right under her pussy, rubbing hard against her sensitive, pink clit. Satsumi felt the buzzing inside her stomach, the filling feeling of the last moments before cumming. 

Cecile jumped up and down Satsumi’s fingers, rocking herself dumb against them, pulling on the rope to the point of breaking, her wrists cutting and screaming in pain. But she wanted more, always more. Cecile moaned loudly, long moans, her arms flailing. Satsumi put another finger in, and Cecile lost it. She felt she couldn’t last any longer, wanting so bad to relieve herself. She rocked crazily, losing her breath, and not caring, moaning into Satsumi’s wet mouth, pushing those long fingers inside herself. Cecile reached her orgasm, fucking herself hard and raw, riding her orgasm long, feeling those hot fingers push in and out until she lost her mind. She came on Satsumi’s fingers, moaning with her mouth wide open and shaking under Satsumi. 

Satsumi felt Cecile go tight and watched Cecile cum hard underneath her. Satsumi fucked herself on top of Cecile, keeping her fingers in the hot wet folds and sucking on her hard nipples. She felt the wave of her orgasm wash over her, and grabbed a tight hold of Cecile’s hips as she rode her orgasm, still watching the sexy girl underneath her wrestle between the ropes and her fingers. Satsumi came long and hard, a deep moan escaping her red lips. 

The girls recovered their breaths. Satsumi pulled her fingers out, earning one last moan from Cecile. She fell to Cecile’s side, tired and wet, her breasts still hard and shiny with sweat. Cecile watched her move, chest heaving, legs still wide open. 

Satsumi tried brushing her hair with her hands before standing up and recovering her clothes. She put her underwear back on, still wet and dripping, still smelling of sex. Satsumi hopped into her jeans, put her shirt on and her bra on her back pocket. You could see her pink nipples poking out the flimsy material and the black cups mushed inside her pocket. Her boots started to make the knocking noise again.

She walked up to Cecile and tore the ropes off the thin, tan-skinned wrists. They were black and blue, cut up from all that pulling. Cecile gently massaged them, flinching from the pain. She moved to lay on her side, her breasts bouncing as she covered herself with the remains of her nightdress. 

Satsumi walked towards the door, holding the knob before stopping. “Sorry about the headboard.” She walked out before Cecile called her name. 

“Just one last thing” said Cecile, sitting up, letting her torn nightdress open again. 

She smiled wide and spoke playfully. “I’m not bored anymore. But I could be bored later.”

Satsumi hid her gin and walked out, door thundering closed.


End file.
